


The White Knight

by Noemi_Artistries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm surprised not as much people are shipping these two, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Romelle (Voltron) needs a hug too, Season/Series 06, These two are actually so similar it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: Upon arriving to Earth, Pidge welcomes some of the Paladins and members of Team Voltron to her house to stay since they didn't have a place to go until the Castle of Lions was rebuilt.This gave time for Krolia to finally chide Keith into interacting more with his teammates.And it surprisingly worked.





	The White Knight

“Are you sure about this Pidge?” 

The Green Paladin rolled her eyes at her friend. Keith, for all his talk about being in control and sure of himself, couldn’t help but be nervous when in different types of environments. 

“Don’t worry Keith. You, Krolia, Shiro, Allura, Romelle, and Coran can stay here. Our house is big enough to house all of you. Besides, my mom and dad don’t mind! I don’t want you to be all alone in the desert, so no arguing!” Pidge replied back matter of factly, hands on her hips. 

Keith sighed before giving nodding, giving in to Pidge’s demands. Besides, he has interacted with Colleen and Sam Holt enough the past couple of days upon arriving on Earth to be relatively comfortable around them. It would be better than going to the Garrison. With the sketchy stuff they pulled off these past couple of years, Team Voltron definitely agreed that it would be smarter to leave the lions on the moon and arrive to Earth on a larger sized pod (which was actually parked in the backyard of the Holt residence, in cloaking mode). 

Keith took hold of his small duffle bag and followed Pidge into the guest room that she reserved for him, Krolia, and Shiro. Despite Pidge and Matt’s descriptions of the Holt residence, it was larger than Keith could have ever predicted. The room Pidge walked to had beds about the size of the beds in the Castle. It was still spacious enough that neither he nor Krolia would have issues in bothering Shiro while he was resting. 

Krolia was already in the room and she offered a smile to Pidge. “Thank you for offering me more comfortable clothing Miss Holt.” She said.

Pidge only smiled and offered her a thumbs up. “No problem! And it’s Pidge.”

Keith walked over to the bed across from Krolia’s. Her bed was in the left far corner of the room while his was on the far right corner. Shiro’s bed was in the closer left corner, perpendicular from Krolia’s bed. He was sleeping on the bed right now.

Pidge gave a final thumbs up to the three of them. “You get settled down alright? We’ll have dinner at six alright?”

Keith nodded slightly. It was three right now. What am I going to do until then? Once Pidge leaves, Krolia looks towards Keith and smiles. “She seems really nice.”

Keith nodded before flopping down onto the bed. “What am I going to do all day long?” 

Krolia shrugged. “We can spar in the pod if you want. Or better yet! You should hang out with your friends. I heard Miss Holt say that Mr. Mcclain and Mr. Garrett would be coming too for dinner.”

Keith shook his head. “I’m sure Pidge is busy and once Hunk comes she will be even more busy. They have to start plans with Allura and Coran to build a new Castle of Lions.”

Krolia thought for a moment. “But wouldn’t you need to be there? I mean, you are somewhat co-leader of the team, aren’t you? With Shiro? Since he is out of commission , you have to take responsibility. You should pick something to do that can help you or the team out.” 

Keith narrowed his eyes at his mother. Yorak, his wolf was also giving him You-Should-Do-Something looks. “Fine. If you want to sp-”

“Keith.”

“What.”

“ _ Keith _ .”

“I have no clue what you’re trying to imply.”

“ _ Sweetie _ .”

“What.”

“Go. To. Your. Friends. You. Literally. Haven’t. Seen. Them. In. Two. Years.” 

“...”

“Am I wrong?”

“UGH.” 

Keith looked out the bedroom window and groaned, looking over the backyard, his back to Krolia. Trying to focus on something, knowing full aware that his mother was intesnly staring at him, an obviously annoyed look on her face. 

Suddenly, Keith notices someone under a tree in the back of the yard.  _ Romelle. She looks a little… _

“You know what, I’m going to go talk to someone.” Keith said, getting up.

“Yay, my son decided to socialize.” Krolia replied sarcastically. 

Keith threw a frown in his mother’s direction before leaving the guest room, down to the stairs and out the back door. He walked around the invisible pod and slowly approached the tree Romelle was under. 

“Hey, you okay?” He quietly asked as he approached the shade of the tree. 

Romelle quickly turned around, eyes wide. She had tear tracks down her face and her topaz blue eyes were darker and red in color. 

A pit fell into Keith’s stomach. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to invade into your privacy…”

Romelle shook her face and buried herself in her arms. Keith started to precipitate even more. He couldn’t leave her like this but… Literally everyone on the team knew he wasn’t the best with emotions. 

Regardless, Keith respected Romelle. She went through horrible tragedies and lost her family to Lotor’s selfishness. Keith knew how it felt to lose the people he loved. He, Krolia, and Romelle were on a week long adventure before making it back to the Castle of Lions to warn the team about Lotor. With finding each other, learning about the story of the Colony, traveling to the Fake Colony, and making it back through the pocket of space took a while, even with the pod (instead of a space creature). 

He gently sat down next to her. “It’s going to be okay Romelle. You saved your people, you know that right?”

She slowly looked up at Keith, tears streaming down her eyes. “But I couldn’t save Bandor. He along with the rest of my family are gone.”

Keith shook his head. “There wasn’t anything you could have done. I’m sorry I didn’t find you and the Colony sooner.”

Romelle looked up at Keith, smiling slightly. “Keith, are you kidding? The fact that you even showed up at all was a miracle for me. You and Krolia. You were like the White Knight in my story.”

Keith arched an eyebrow. “What’s a White Knight?”

Romelle wiped away her tears as she snuffled her nose a bit. Keith handed her a handkerchief and she blew on it before continuing. 

“The White Knight is an Altean folks story. It is the story of a young Altean that was lost in time. She lost everything in her life and wandered aimlessly, never sure of herself. Then, one day, she decided that she was going to make a change in the world, and despite her hardships, she trained and trained. She traveled around the world, flying and running, swimming and driving around the world. 

“Until one day, she found a young man, lost and alone like she once was. She brought him with her on her travels and helped him find himself. She helped him find a way to help his people, and gave a happy ending to his tragedy… Just like you did!”

Tears etched her eyes as she smiled at Keith. “Thank you so much Keith. You and Krolia found me and saved me. You gave me hope in a better future. You gave me a happy ending to this tragedy.”

Keith’s face heated up as he ducked down to hide his reddening face. “Th-thanks Romelle.” 

Romelle leaned her head against Keith’s shoulder. “Sorry I just cried in front of you like that. You already have a lot on your plate.” 

Romelle was surprised when Keith suddenly got up and gripped her gently by the shoulders. “Listen to me Romelle. Regardless of the fact that I’ve only known you for a couple of weeks, I am here for you, and not just because that is the kind of stuff a leader is supposed to do. I know what it feels like to lose your entire family and be alone for so long. Don’t think for even a minute that you’re alone in this. I don’t want anyone of my teammates to think they are alone. I don’t want any of you to feel the way I did growing up.”

Romelle stared wide eyed at Keith and it just set into Keith’s mind what he said. His face immediately turned bright red, like a tomato. Romelle could only smile at him as he let go of her; now it was his turn to bury his head in his arms. 

She gently ruffled his fluffy hair, chuckling lightly. “Thank you Keith. I really appreciate that. I actually feel a lot better right now. But hey,” Romelle gently wrapped her arm around Keith, gripping his shoulder gently. “Don’t forget that you’re not alone either. I’m here for you. So is everyone else here. Don’t you dare forget that.”

Keith poked an eye out from his arms, and gently smiled at Romelle. “Thanks. That means a lot to me.” 

Romelle leaned against Keith as they watched the sunset together.  _ It really is cliche,  _ Romelle thought to herself.  _ But I wouldn’t have it any other way.  _

Okay, she might have a little bit of a crush. 

And later that night, when Krolia, Allura, Coran, Shiro, Pidge, and Matt were giving the two of them amused looks, Keith realized that if he ever wanted to have a heart to heart conversation with Romelle again, he would not do it in his friend’s backyard. 

Meanwhile, Allura was whispering teases to Romelle and despite it all, Romelle could help but smile anyway. Keith, without even trying to, was very endearingly adorable when he was flustered. 

And now it was Team Voltron’s goal to forever tease Keith and Romelle until the end of time. And they knew that it would be worth it. Those two couldn’t dance from the truth forever!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :DDD


End file.
